vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiamat (Fate)
|-|Draconic Tiamat= |-|Pre-Draconic= |-|Femme Fatale= |-|Femme Fatale II= Summary Tiamat (ティアマト, Tiamato) is a primordial Mesopotamian Deity who appears in Fate/Grand Order as a Beast-class Servant known as Beast II (ビーストⅡ, Bīsuto II). She and her husband Abzu bore all of the gods of Mesopotamian Pantheon, but was "killed" when those same Gods turned on her. Her corpse was then used to create the heavens and Earth along with life itself. However, since she does not possess the concept of death, she survived in a realm of imaginary numbers, waiting for her chance to return to Earth once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Tiamat, Beast II, The Primordial Mother Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: As old as Earth itself Classification: Beast-class Servant, Divine Spirit, Mesopotamian Primordial Goddess, Facet of the Earth Mother Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 8, Cannot be killed until all other life on Earth is wiped out), Statistics Amplification (Can bolster her physical strength with her Monstrous Strength skill), Mind Manipulation (All those who enter her Sea of Life are subject to a geas on the cellular level that makes them her minions and enemies of humanity), Invulnerability (Nullifies all attacks below a certain threshold through her Self-Modification skill), Conceptual Manipulation (Opposes evolution on a conceptual level, granting her resistance to any special attack or legend created in proper history), Can birth an infinite number of monsters from her womb and release an infinite amount of corrupting mud from her body, which is infinite in volume, Immunity to Death Manipulation (Does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon her by a being of great power), Bears authority and power over all those born from her womb, particularly heroes, gods, and humanity, making it far more difficult for them to resist her attacks Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Gave birth to the Earth itself and all of its life forms, her data provided BB's power and authority as a facet of the Earth Mother Goddess, Easily fought Ishtar, who can fire the concept of Venus with her Noble Phantasm, and Quetzalcoatl, who can easily bat Ishtar's attacks around like baseballs, Her monsters are able to harm Kingu, who possessed the body and powers of Enkidu) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed in her manifested form (Can fight dozens of Servants at once with ease, including those with A-Rank Agility like Lancer), possibly higher (Existed in a realm of imaginary numbers with no parallel universes), Nigh-Omnipresent otherwise (Exists across all of space-time) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is said to be a four-dimensional pocket filled with infinite mud) Striking Strength: Class XJ (Is at least as strong as Quetzalcoatl, who can easily return Ishtar's attacks, including the concept of Venus) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Even the power of other Divine Spirits like Ishtar and Quetzalcoatl can barely damage her, Required the cooperation of numerous goddesses to throw into the Underworld, as well as King Hassan to inflict the concept of death on her, before finally being finished off by a full-power Enuma Elish from a bloodlusted Gilgamesh to be defeated) Stamina: Virtually infinite (Possesses an infinite amount of True Ether) Range: Planetary (If made to go berserk, she can cover all of Earth in mud within a day) Standard Equipment: The endless amounts of monsters she bears in her womb, which possess her Authority of the Beast skill, An infinite amount of mud from her Sea of Life Intelligence: Tiamat seems to lack a personality or intellect above that of her innate maternal instincts and desire to survive, with the only meaning to her existence being her desire to give birth to, raise, and love her children. However, she is obsessed with exterminating humanity so she can give birth to all life once more. Weaknesses: She cannot step on land as the primordial sea of life, If she is somehow removed from Earth, her ability to remain living for as long as life exists on Earth will be nullified, Sufficiently powerful concept users can force the concept of death on her Notable Attacks/Techniques: Class Skills * Authority of the Beast: (獣の権能, Jū no Ken'nō) As the second Beast representing the Sin of Regression, Tiamat possesses this Anti-Humanity skill, granting her authority over all humans and those born from them, including heroes, gods, and all life on Earth, magical or not. As a result, it is exceedingly difficult for them to resist her attacks. In addition, this skill is passed onto all of the monsters she gives birth to. * Independent Manifestation: (単独顕現, Tandoku Kengen) The ability to manifest independently in the world without a Master. This allows her to summon herself to the Indian Ocean, which she overtook in a mere seven days and allowed her to birth an infinite number of demons and monsters to attack humanity. In addition, she exists across all of space-time and is immune to time paradoxes as well as instant death attacks. However, since the ocean is her body, she cannot leave it. * Self-Modification: Tiamat is able to modify her body however she wishes, taking the form of a seven foot tall woman with blue hair when calm, or transforming into her true form: a massive sixty-meter dragon that nullifies all attacks below A++ Rank, meaning that only the mightiest attacks can possibly harm her. Personal Skills * Monstrous Strength: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts of all kinds that allows Tiamat to further boost her already titanic strength at will. As the mother of countless monsters and a Beast herself, Tiamat possesses the highest possible rank for this ability. * Nega Genesis: (ネガ・ジェネシス, Nega Jeneshisu) Tiamat possesses a conceptual-level bounded field that overturns and opposes the concept of evolution and all predictions of Earth's genesis. As a result, she bears extreme resistance to any attack created as part of proper human history. * Sea of Life: (生命の海, Seimei no Umi) As the second Beast and a primordial goddess, Tiamat is able to cycle an infinite amount of True Ether from the Age of Gods to sustain her existence and power her abilities for as long as she remains in the sea. In addition, she is constantly releasing a black mud into the area around her. All those caught and drowned in it will be forcibly modified to be able to shapeshift, transform and fuse with life, and multiply themselves. At the same time, the mud inflicts a geas on the cellular level that forces the victim to obey Tiamat and become an enemy of humanity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Monsters Category:Spirits Category:Mind Users Category:Giants Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5